


[AU] 2인조 도적단 Johnny & Kloud

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 2인조 도적단 Johnny & Kloud [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Life is Comedy with a chance of Rain





	1. Life is Comedy with a chance of Rain

# AU

 

 

 

***

삶은 비-

내리는 희극,

생활은 흐린-

날 오는

 

비

 

***

 

 

 

 

<연극 등장인물>

Johnny : 지후운

Kloud : 쿠안린

Daniel : 단이엘

Sebastian : 미스터 옹

IT : 엑스트라

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

크리스마스- 클스마스-, 비 내리는 거리엔

울려퍼지고. 여느 때처럼, 연말이면 그렇듯이. 하하

호호

히히

펼쳐지는 웃음소리, 왜.

웃는지는 모르겠지만. 뭐,

으음.

수트, 수트Suit. 수트가

많군. 오늘따라, 아. 오늘은,

파티. 파티하는 날. 많은 신사숙녀여러분,

들 씬나쑥여여러분들. 턱시도,

파티.

짠,

와인

짠,

칵테일,

짠.

짠짠. 거리면서, 하하

호호

히히

이이-

런 날은, 무언가.

 

 

 

 

 

터지면,

 

 

 

 

좋겠다

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

캬하-

콜라 맛 좋군. 어디,

받아놓은 애니나 볼까. 아아- 나의, 싸랑.

하니- 내가 지금 간ㄷ-

[삐빅!]

...하아, 뭐람. 크리스마스인데 호출은 너무하잖아.

끙.

...서버실?

거기에 뭐가 문제가 될게 없을텐데-

아,

존나 짜증.

간다, 가. 으이구.

.

..

...

..

.

윙윙- 돌아가는 서버소리.

시끌시끌.

수다떠는 줄. 뭐,

떨고 있긴 하지. 덜덜,

덜. 세계의 수많은 사람들의 데이터, 다.

이 곳으로 오지.

구글데이터센터Google Data Center.

서버들 사이에 있는 자그마한 노트북을 켜고,

홍체와 지문, 암호를 치고 들어가서 본다.

뭐가, 문제야 도대체.

호출은 왜 울렸데. 다-

자동화시켜놓으니까. 인간의 개입이 없어서 좋긴한데.

뭐가 문제인지 알 도리가 없어, 기계가 생각하는 거-

인간이 알 수가 없네. 나도 힘들어, 그나마

기계를 이해하는 직업을 가졌는데.

정말-

[못 살겠다. 넌 또 뭐가 안 좋다는거냐.]

[그건 나도 공감.]

[그러니까 말야-]

.

응?

방금 누-

 

 

 

퍽

 

 

 

 

암전

 

 

...

..

.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

미안,

미안해요오. 잠시만-

주무시고 계쎄요오.

읏차.

바닥에서 자서 입돌아가지 않게 담요 하나 덮어주고,

오케.

일을 하자, 일.

윙윙.

응, 알게써.

가만히 있으렴, 작은 병아리들.

곧,

 

 

 

자유로워질테니

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

왜 일케 연락이 없어, 갑자기 걱정되네. 얘,

가다가 던킨도너츠로 빠졌나. 그렇게 말해도,

이번 일 끝나면 맛난거 많이 사준다고 했는데.

진짜, 이번에도 변변찮은 이유로 다시 돌아오면-

[들어왔오, 오빠.]

...

[오빠는 뭐냐.]

[어, 오바. 오바. 들어왔다, 오바.]

[들어가긴 했어? 서버까지?]

[응, 여기 자고 있어 서버관리자분. 담요 덮어줬어, 감기 걸릴까봐.]

[TMI, 그건 패쓰하고. 거기 노트북 들어갔어?]

[어, 들어가서 기절했어 서버관리자분. 담요-]

[그 얘긴 됐다니까. 담요든뭐든, 어쨌든. 연결시켜 그러면. 계획대로.]

[...흐응. 담요 중요해. 담요니까, 그래서-]

[오케, 오케. Kloud, 돌아와서 담요얘기 맘껏 해. 우선 일 하자, 우리. 갔다와서 피자시켜줄게.]

[...히잉. 피자 또 먹어? 치킨 먹자 이번엔 치킨. 후라이드하고 간장으로.]

[넌... 꼭 일 할때 이런 얘기하더라. 이거 끝내고 오면 치킨 후라이드 간장 피자 다 시켜줄게, 오케? 그러니까-]

[그리고 나중에 침대에서 같이 하는 것까지. 그거까지.]

하아.

[왜 꼭 이런 얘기를 일하면서 하는거지 우리? 커플상담 좀 받아봐야하는 거 아냐?]

[왜, 일하면서 싸랑도 하고 좋지.]

[일 할때는 일 좀 하자고, 아. 벌써 5분이나 갔네. 연결시켜, Kloud.]

[침대까지?]

[침대에서 바닥까지. 니가 원하면 내가 뭘 못하겠니, 간이랑 쓸개도 빼주마. 그러니까 연결 고고.]

[오케, 바닥까지 바다써. 연결시켜써.]

하아,

왜 내 애인은 일터에서까지 사랑얘길까. 뭐,

그게 귀엽긴 하지만.

시간이 없다고, 지금

지칸.

리미티드, 유노아민?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

하암.

지루해.

윙윙.

소리는 시끄럽고.

옆에서 담요덮고,

자고있고.

난, 그저

기다리네.

형이 일 끝날때까지, 무슨

일인지는 모르겠지만. 뭐,

오케.

나는,

이거 끝나고-

맘껏 먹고,

형이랑 놀고,

하고,

자고.

음,

완벽해.

 

 

 

 

나

행복해

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Kloud, Kloud.

너를 만날 때가 생각나네. 키보드 자판에서,

손을 알아서 움직이고 있고. 머리는, 또

이리저리 심심하니까 옛날기억을 다시

영사기-

중국기예단이었을까, 너를 처음 봤던 때.

너무나

아름다워서 그저,

넋 놓고 바라보고 있었다가-그게 첫 번째 느낌.

저 기예를 어디에 써먹어야 할텐데-라고, 느낀 건 두 번째 생각.

공연이 끝나고 자리정리를 하고 있는 너가 나에게 왔을 때-

아,

씨발.

존나 잘생겼네. 그게,

세 번째

 

 

꼴림

 

느낌생각꼴림-

그 세 개를 모두 취한 너가 나를,

잡았지.

그 세 개를 다 훔치면,

마음도 끌려가거든. 그러면, 뭐

 

 

 

게임

끝난거지

 

 

 

***

단장을 만나서 담판 끝내고, 너에게 통보.

[가자.]

[에? 뭐여?]

[가자고, 너 여기 계약 끝났어.]

[에? 아닌데. 누구세요, 근데?]

[에? 맞는데. 내가 누군지는, 우리. 앞으로 알아갈거니까 괜찮아. 가자고, 이름 뭐냐?]

[내 이름? 꾸안링.]

[쿠알리?]

[꾸안-리잉.]

[쿠아-. 아 몰라. K랑 L은 들어가는 것 같으니까- 그래,

Kloud.

그걸로 하자.]

[끌라우?]

[Kloud, 그래. 짐 다 싸면 나와, 가게.]

[진짜, 가요? 나? 누군데, 너. 나 암것도 몰라. 너 이름도.]

[이름이야 의미없어. 그 속에 있는게 더 중요한거지.]

[그래도, 뭐라 불러.]

[아- 내 이름. 하도 많아서, 뭐.

Johnny라 불러.

J랑 H는 들어가니까, 그걸로 되겠다.]

[쪼니? 조니.]

[

 

그래, 그래. Kloud. 너로,

 

정했다.

 

]

 

 

 

***

정말,

미친 거 아니었냐고. 중국 여행갔다가 사람 하나 업어오고. 정말,

미쳤지. 사람이,

반하면

그렇게 되나.

무엇이든지, 다.

예뻐보이고. 절대 할 수 없을 것 같은 일도,

하게되지.

일 할때는 누구보다, 프로였는데. 나도,

이제는

꽁냥이나 부리고 있고. 참,

나도

웃기네.

[삐빅.]

아,

다 됐나.

 

 

 

 

오케.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

움냐

움냐

나도

자고

시포

[삐빅]

자고

이따

[삐빅]

쿠울

쿠우

[삐비빅]

쿠울

무울

마시

일까

[삐비비비비비비비비비비------]

음.

으응.

으응?

울려따,

알람.

오케,

오케.

[꿀라우, 여기씀다!]

[그렀씀다!- 가, 아니고. 연락 안 받고 뭐했냐. 또 잤냐?]

[음, 꿈. 꿀려했는데, 형이 마가쏘.]

[일 가서 잠이나 쳐자고, 팔자 좋다. 어쨌든, 다 끝냈으니까. 나와.]

[나왕?]

[어, 나와. 집으로 와.]

[지브로?]

[응, 집으로 와. 거기서 자지 말고, 집에 와서 같이 자자.]

[같이 자야지, 그치. 우리 싸랑하자나, 그치.]

[

 

응응, 빨리 와. 지후니가 기다리고 있으니까,

 

꽌링.

 

]

 

아,

불끈불끈.

침대생활-

생각나.

해야지,

가서

많이

해야지.

오랫동안

해야지

형이랑

해야지

하자

하자

오케오케!

나

잠

달아났쓰!

 

 

***

[잘 주무세요, 수고하셨어요. 내일 어...]

혼나시겠지.

뭐,

[팟팅! 힘내세요! 더 좋은 직장 구하실거에요. 해피 뉴 이어!]

토닥토닥

잠결에 무언가- 하니- 하니- 거리고 있는 서버관리자분의 어깨를 두드리고,

나왔다.

.

 

아,

밤공기

짱

좋아.

시원해.

그리고, 나

간다.

형한테, 다시

돌아간다.

기다려용,

 

 

 

여봉!

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

[띵동]

끄응.

[띵동]

끄으응.

[띵동띵동]

시끄러.

나가.

존나

나가.

[띵동동동띵동링딩동동리링딩동-]

하아,

아침. 아니,

점심인가.

해가 중천.

흐느적거리고 일어나니,

옆에서 시체같이 자고 있던 놈의 팔이 좀비같이 나를 다시 끌어당긴다.

[으음, 가지마. 좀더- 자장.]

누군 일어나고 싶어서 일어나냐.

으이고,

우라차찻.

일나따!

[링딩동리이디딜도이잉리디디디링동링딩동도도동로동링딩동---]

나간다고,

나가.

나

 

 

 

가

 

 

 

***

[왔네.]

[어, 왜케 문 안열어. 없는 줄 암.]

[어디 가겠어요, 일 마무리 지어야지.]

[아침부터 일 얘기냐. 우악, 이게뭐야. 피자치킨파티 거하게 했구나, 어제. 기름냄새봐라.]

[무슨 아침이야, 해가 중천이구만. 거기 치킨 조각이나 좀 주워봐요, 왜 바닥에 있데.]

[내가 와서 니들 청소까지하리. 관린이는 아직도 침대냐?]

[응, 침대생활. 흐-]

억.

아 존나

아프네 허리.

씨바-

개같네.

[왜 그래? 어제 무리했냐?]

[웃지마요, 이것도 일의 일부니까.]

[내가 언제 웃었데. 부럽다, 부러워. 일도 하고 싸랑도 하고, 존나 부러워.]

식은 피자 한 조각이 다니엘형의 입으로 사라진다.

[역시 식은 피자가 좋네.]

[형 취향 참 특이해요.]

[뭐 어쨌든, 내 얘기는 할 필요없고. 봤냐? 오늘 헤드라인.]

[아니요, 지금 인났다니까.]

[전세계 헤드라인 멋지더라고. 너희들 일은 항상 잘하니까 계속 맡기지만. 이번엔 스케일이 꽤나 거대하다?]

[아, 네. 별거 아니죠 뭐.]

[구글Google하고 페이스북Facebook연동은 웃기더라. 손자 사진 올려놓는 곳에서 자기 바람난거 올려지니까. 그게 또-]

어제, 구글Google뿐만 아니라, 다른 데이터센터도 털었고.

모든 계정이 암호 없이도 들어가게 만들었다. 그 사실이,

새벽에 여러 SNS를 타고 퍼졌고. 아, 근데.

SNS도 다 털렸지. 데이터는,

자유롭게 넷 상을 떠돌고.

세계의 모든 사용자들은, 자기들이 인터넷에서 한 행위가 모두

까발려짐.

알려짐.

알림.

알

고 싶진 않지만, 뭐.

이번 일은 성공인가.

[그래서, 덮었데요? 이번 스캔들.]

[응응, 그렇더라고 하더라고. 이번 뉴스 사이클만 이 사건으로 돌리면, 그냥 묻히는거야. 누가 알고 싶어하겠냐, 이런 스캔들같은거. 이렇게 재밌는 일이 24/7 뉴스를 타고 전세계에 알려지고 있는데. 묻혔어, 오케.]

[그럼, 돈 줘요.]

[참, 말 직접적일세. 누가 안 준데.]

[줘요, 돈. 어제 많이 썼어. 피자치킨사느라.]

[그게 얼마나 한다고. 옛다,]

서류가방 하나.

딸깍.

[이번엔 쫌 짜네요.]

[신경써서 줬다니까 그러네,]

와작.

피자 세 조각 째.

[아침 안 먹었어요? 왜 남의 집 와서 식사래.]

[잔반처리, 잔반.]

[알겠어요, 오케. 액수 확인했고, 잘가요.]

[되게 싸늘하네, 리셉션. 돈 주러 오는 사람 왜케 싸게 대하니.]

[다녤형, 꽌리니 인나기 전에 가요.]

[왜?]

[꽌링 인난 모습은 나만 볼거니까.]

[아아아, 진짜. 애인 없는 사람 서러워서 살겠냐고, 내가 서러워서 진짜.]

기어코, 피자 한 조각 하나 손에 들고 간다.

[나중에 연락할께, 일 생기면.]

[네네, 언제든 환영입니다. 형,]

[왜?]

[이번 일 고마워요, 안 그래도 쪼달리고 있었는데. 쌩큐, 형 밖에 없어요.]

찡긋.

윙크 한 번.

[어디서 끼 부리냐, 애인 가진 놈이.]

[쌩큐윙크, 쌩큐. 잘 가요.]

[아디오스!]

탁.

문 닫고 나가고,

아아.

아침부터 인나니 힘드네, 아니 점심인가. 뭐,

상관없어.

인나는 때가 아침이지, 뭐.

긁적긁적.

하아,

난장판이네.

침대에서 바닥까지가 아니라,

바닥에서 먹다가 침대에서 끝났군.

으음.

춥다,

침대로 다시 가야지.

 

 

 

***

침대에 널부러진 흑발의 미남,

옆에 이불 열고 들어가서 눕-

눕눕

내가 오니까 귀신같이 팔 뻗어서 허그.

[형, 어디 갔다 와써. 나 추워.]

[춥기는, 침대에서 빈둥거리면서.]

[다녤형와따가써? 돈 줘써?]

[응, 피자도 먹고 갔어.]

[그 형 피자 좋아해. 난 치킨이 좋은데.]

[나는?]

[응?]

[나는 안 좋아해?]

[횽... 아침부터, 왜 그래. 또 하고 싶어?]

[아왜, 난 꼬시면 안 되냐.]

[아니, 난 그저 쌩큐베리감사. 감사하지, 봐.]

불끈불끈

[나 어제 하고 충전 완료. 한 판 더 콜?]

[피자 한 판 콜라라고?]

[아니, 빼지말고. 지금 한 번, 더 하자. 응?]

[하아, 우리 이 방은 너무 춥다. 그러니까, 이번에 돈 받은 걸로 어디 쫌 따뜻한데 가자.]

[따뜨탄데? 그리스? 이딸리아? 바다, 거기 바다 가자. 형하고 같이 놀면 되겠다, 거기 바다에서.]

[프랑스 니스도 괜찮겠네. 거기에, 바다 보이는 곳 하나 빌려서-]

[-하자. 맘껏 하자, 햇빛 받으면서. 따뜨타게.]

[하는 거 밖에 없냐, 니 뇌속엔.]

[하는 거, 먹는 거, 자는 거. 다 중요해, 하지만 나한테 까장 중요한게 뭔지 알아?]

[뭔데.]

[형아랑 있는거야.]

쪽

[아침부터 아부-]

[진심이야, 마이 하트 레알. 오케?]

[아예, 알겠고요. 하여간-]

삐빅.

응.

삐빅.

이 소리,

아-

삐비비비비비비비비비----

씨이발.

[야, 좆됐다. 인터폴 알림떴네.]

[일처리 되게 빠르네. 누가 흘렸데.]

[아 몰라. 진짜, 다녤형. 그 쪽 일 존나 못해. 또 나만 손해지. 피자는 왜 퍼먹어요, 왜.]

[이 방 빼야겠네.]

[어차피 오래 있을 거 아니었으니까, 괜찮아. 남유럽으로 뜨자, 동유럽은 이제 지긋지긋하다.]

[왜, 이번 프라하 생각보다 괜찮-]

[며칠째 비 오잖아. 항상 흐림.]

[아, 그건 공감.]

[꽌린아, 우리가 잡담깔때가 아니고. 빨리, 옷 입어. 6시간 후에는 여기 없어야 하니까.]

[우리 또 이사. 넘 시로.]

[너가 좋아하는 남유럽 바다 가자, 오케? 착하지, 우리 꽌링. 어서 인나서 옷 입어.]

[하아, 오케.]

그렇게 또,

우리의 하루는-

지나가고. 쏜살같이 마치-

테제브TGV의 창문을 향해 바라보는 풍경같이-

사라지지, 우리의

시간.

프라하는, 오늘도 흐림-

비 내리고.

이번에 갈 나라는 어떨까, 또.

맑을까. 아님,

비

내릴까.

뭐, 그래도 괜찮아. 아무리 와도,

우산없이도 같이

비 맞을 사람이 있다면, 언제든지

오라고,

비.

웃으면서 맞아줄테니.

웃으면서,

 

 

 

 

 

너와

함께

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

흐아암.

졸림.

지루함.

어깨가,

지끄은.

하아,

사무실일은 역시 나에겐 안 맞나.

[다니엘, 이리 좀 와바.]

응?

[네, 네.]

뭔일이람.

[우편왔어, 너한테.]

오,

[쌩큐요. 그런데, 뭔 일 있어요? 다들 바빠 보이네.]

[넌 이쪽 담당이 아니라 모르겠지만, 요즘 시끌시끌하잖아. 저번에 구글털려가지고. 그거 뒷처리하느라고 죽겠다.]

[아, 그래요? 언제 FBI에서 이쪽으로 넘겼데?]

[맨날 귀찮은 일 받는 건 인터폴이지. 뭐가 세계적 사건이야, 다 미국기업이구만. 하여간, 일 얘기는 됐고. 우편 뭐 왔냐?]

[이거요? 어, 엽서네.]

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Love you, Daniel!

We havin' goooooood time!

See ya!

 

from J/K

 

in Australia

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

배경사진은 새하얀 하늘과, 새파란 바다-

아아,

진짜.

귀여운 커플이라니까.

아, 나도 가고 싶다.

휴가.

그런데, 갈 사람이.

흐에에에엥.

[Sebastian, 이번에 휴가 언제 써요?]

[뭐, 나? 이거 일 끝나면. 왜?]

[나랑 같이 쓸래요?]

[왜, 너 또 어디가게? 나 또 니 운전기사되냐.]

[좋은데 데려가줄게요, 수고 좀 해줘요.]

[진짜 친구라고 있는게, 맨날 운전만 시키고.]

[내가 잘 할게, 가자아아아.]

[하아, 알겠어. 나중에 얘기하자, 오케?]

[오케!]

히힛,

나도 간다.

어디갈까아-

뭐, 어디든

오케.

같이 할 사람만 있다면,

어디든

오케

 

 

 

 

오케

 

 

 

 

***

Take my hand, so

we'll be together.

Wherever we go,

however the weather,

we'll be-

 

 

alright. If you're

with me

 

 

It's

oke

oke

***


	2. Like Stars in the Night Sky #1: The Mid-night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Stars in the Night Sky #1: The Mid-night

# AU

 

 

***

 

 

사랑해

 

 

멋지든

추하든,

어떤

사랑이더라도

사랑

 

 

 

해

 

 

 

 

죽기 전에

 

 

***

 

 

 

<연극 등장인물>

 

Johnny/Joshua : 지후운

Kloud : 쿠안린

Steve : 세엥운

Viono Argio : 탑패션디자이너, Steve의 절친

 

 

 

 

 

***

뿌글뿌글.

뽀글뽀글.

부르르

르르

르

.

으.

추워.

후와.

산소다, 산소.

우와아-

후아.

후아.

 

.

 

오케.

[삐빅.]

[신호잡혔냐, Kloud.]

[어, 어. 나 여깄어. 들어왔어.]

[In?]

[In.]

 

 

 

[

 

오케, 그러면.

 

계획대로.

 

]

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

[형 넘 멋져, 멋져. 멋지다-]

[알겠으니까, 좀 앉아봐. 정신없어.]

[넘 넘 멋져, 넘 멋 져 !]

하아,

귀여운데 넘.

시끄럼.

[너 점점 어려지는 것 같다, 정신연령이.]

[헤, 싸랑하면 어려진데. 사람이, 영원히 청춘.]

이렇게 또,

지혜가 담긴 명언을 남기세요.

[그런데 왜 수트Suit? 어디가? 멋진데? Ball? We're having a ball? 축제다 축제. 파티다 뽜띠이~~]

파티는 맞는데-

[일이야, 일. 비싼 수트, 이런 때 한 번 입어보지. 언제 입겠냐.]

[왜,

우리 결혼할 때 입으면 되지. 딴 따따따~ 딴 따따다~]

흐음,

어디까지 진심인지. 아니, 물어보면.

[난 항상 진심, 레알.]

-이라고, 하겠지. 하아,

무섭다니까 가끔.

라이직진.

[나도 하나 입자! 나도 뽜티이~]

[아, 넌 이번엔 아님.]

허걱, 하는 표정의 꽌링군.

[흥,칫,뿡. Why? 왜 난 항상 힘든 거만 해? 나도 멋진거하고프다아.]

아아, 또

삐졌네.

[꽌링아, 이번 거 하고나면 내가 맛있는-]

[안 돼. 맛난 걸로 안 됨.]

으잉.

[그러면, 침대에서-]

[그건 맨날 하자나.]

으익,

팩폭이셔.

[그러면... 어쩌냐, 일은 해야되고.]

애인하고 일하기 힘드네.

사적이 공적이 사적이야.

고민고민열매하고 있는데, 어느새 싱글싱글한 얼굴이 내 앞에.

[뭐냐.]

[이걸로 하자, 이번 일 끝나면. 내가 원하는 거 하나 들어줘.]

?

[좀 무서운데. 별을 따와라- 이런건 아니지?]

[별, 원하면 따줄거야? Twinkle twinkle little star~]

[지금 미리 말하는데, 못 따준다.]

[그래도 오케, 나 형한테 원하는 소원있으니까. 그거 들어줘.]

으음,

반짝반짝하는 눈.

뭐,

괜찮겠지.

[오케, 이번 일 성공하면.]

[오케오케, 맡겨두셈!]

 

 

 

***

 

 

<이탈리아Italia, 밀란Milan>

 

 

오늘 밤-

이딸리아Italia.

전세계의 패션피플들이

모인 파티.

세계적인 패션디자이너 비오노 아르지오Viono Argio-

70대의 정정한 나이에도 왕성한 현역 활동으로, 이번

밀란Milan패션쇼를 성공적으로 마치고 여는.

호화로운 밤의,

 

 

파티

 

 

[초대받으셨습니까?]

[그런 건 아니지만.]

[그러면 입장하실 수 없습니다.]

[아르지오Argio에게 전해주실래요.]

[네?]

 

[

 

조슈아Joshua-

가 왔다고.

 

]

 

 

***

 

[오오, 조슈아Joshua- 이게 얼마만이야.]

[오랜만이네요, 아르지오Argio.]

[비오르Vior, 비오르Vior 라고 불러. 우리 사이에-]

하아,

일이야.

일.

 

 

***

 

< 2주일 전 >

 

 

[Steve! 오 랜 만 이 야 아 - !]

쿠웅.

꽌링군, 대형견같이 달려와서는 조그마한 사내에게 안긴다.

[아이고, 마이 컸네. 우리 꽌링.]

[헤헤.]

[잘 지냈어요, Steve.]

[어, 너도 왔구나.]

[뭐에요, 그 온도차는.]

[귀여운 맛이 있어야지, 내 첫 번째 제자는.]

[아, 예. 알겠고요. 제 방에 들어갈게요, 비워놨죠?]

[아니, 창고로 쓰고 있는데.]

[구라인거 아니까 들어갈게요.]

[쳇, 안 속네.]

 

 

 

***

 

[후에에~ 캐논 보올Canon Ball~]

풍덩.

큰 포물선을 그리면서 꽌링이 호수에-

금새 올라오더니 수와-수와- 하면서 수영한다.

[하아, 좋다. 시원해, 넘 시원해. 횽도 얼릉 들어와, 같이 놀자.]

[이거만 마저 읽고 들어갈게.]

[오오케에~]

수와- 수와-

수영하는 귀여운 꽌링군.

하아,

팔자 좋구나.

너 성격을 부러워한 적이 한 두 번이 아니지, 왜 난 이렇게 쓸데없이

생각이 많아.

그래도,

너와 함께 있으면. 나도,

잠시나마

잊을 수 있으니까.

슬픈 삶을,

어두운 세상을,

아픈 마음을-

넌,

나의 작은

 

 

 

평안

 

 

 

***

 

[뭐 읽냐.]

[레오나르도다빈치의 노트북- 이라는 데요.]

[이딸리아에 왔다고, 이딸리아 공부냐.]

[그냥 별장 안에서 굴러다니는 거 하나 주워왔어요.]

[하암, 그래.]

내 옆자리에 풀석,

앉아서 수영하는 꽌링군을 보는

Steve

내 스승

전설적인,

 

 

 

도둑

 

 

 

***

 

지금은 은퇴해서,

호수를 마주한 별장에서 늘어지는 삶을 즐기시는 중.

중국기예단에서 나온 꽌링이, 기본기술을 배운 곳도

이 곳.

자신의 두 번째 제자라고 얼마나 부등부등하는지-

첫 번째 제자는, 뭐.

개차반일세.

[우리 꽌링이는 수영도 잘해.]

['우리' 라고 붙이지 마실래요, 제꺼니까요.]

[소유권 주장이 확실하구나, 소유하지 않는 게 사랑이지.]

[사랑도 하고, 소유도 하고. 그러면 되죠, 뭘.]

촵,

오, 이거 맛있네.

[뭐에요 이거.]

[근처 숲에서 주운 버섯을 구워서 피자 위에 올렸지.]

호오,

[송로버섯Truffle이야.]

흠.

[근처에 그런 것도 나와요? 좋네.]

솨아-

솨아-

수영하는 꽌링군.

 

 

 

 

아아,

좋구나.

 

 

 

 

***

 

[Johnny.]

흐음.

[왜요.]

[이번에 왜 부른지 아니, 너희들을.]

[놀러오라고 한 거 아니에요, 온 김에 수영도 하고.]

솨아-

[아니, 일이 있어.]

하아,

[왜 여름에 일을 해요, 다들 즐기고 있는데. 한 때.]

[그럴 때일수록, 일을 해야지. 느슨해진다고, 돈주머니를 잡고 있는 손들이.]

솨아-

[이딸리아에서 소매치기 101이라. 갑자기 옛날 생각나네요.]

[아아, 너도 귀여울 때가 있었는데.]

[어디서 옛날 얘깁니까.]

 

 

 

솨아-

솨아-

 

 

 

***

[비오노 아르지오Viono Argio.]

윽.

[뭡니까, 갑자기. 그 사람 얘기는.]

[이번에 파티를 연다더군, 자기 집에서.]

[아직 살아있나요, 그 할배.]

[할배는 무슨, 내 나이또래인데. 그 때는 너가-

조슈아Joshua-

였지.]

[아아, 그 얘기는 그만하죠. 그 아저씨-]

[이번 타겟이다.]

.

으잉.

[뭡니까, 옛날 친구도 터나요.]

[그런게 남자들의 우정이야. 당하면, 자기가 바보지.]

하아,

[옛날 도둑들의 방식따위- 이해 못 하겠네요.]

[서로간의 의리가 있기때문에 이런 일도 할 수 있는 거란다.]

솨아- 솨아-

하아,

[왜 저희들을 불렀죠, 혼자 하시던가.]

[내가 직접 털 수는 없지, 내 친구를.]

[그냥 이용하려고 불렀군요. 그럼 이만-]

자리 털고 가려는데-

 

 

[천사의 눈물Lacrima di Angelo]

 

 

.

..

다시 제자리로 돌아와서,

앉는다.

[들을 준비가 되어있습니다, 스승님.]

[왜, 그냥 가지.]

[어서 말씀하시지요.]

[흐음, 너도 참 한결같구나.]

 

 

솨아-

솨아-

 

 

 

***

 

부드러운 클래식 음악이 연주되고,

짠짠.

부딪히는 칵테일

잔들.

짠짠-

 

비오노 아르지오Viono Argio-

 

1942년생.

그러니까, 아장아장 걸을 때-

세계 2차대전이 터졌지. 그 후로,

파란만장한 인생을 살아왔다.

지금은, 시간의 장막 뒷편으로 사라진 풍경들, 사람들, 세상을

보았지. 그의 눈에,

많은 것이 비추어졌을텐데, 분명히. 허나,

모든 것을 만날 때

처음 본 아이처럼.

새롭게 대한다.

그것이,

예술인의 자세.

물론, Steve하고는 예전부터 절친이여서.

왜 도둑하고 패션디자이너가 절친이에요-하고 물은 적이 있었는데,

[많은 일들이 있었어, 너가 모르는.]

아, 예. 그러시겠지요. 할배들.

[

예끼, 할배라니. 너도 이 나이되면 알 거다. 늙은 건, 오래된 것이 아니라.

 

살아남은거야.

 

세상에서,

 

]

 

그랬을까, Steve와 Argio도-

어린 아이였을 때가.

젊은 청년이었을 때가.

있었겠지-

나와

Kloud처럼.

그렇게,

세상이 변하고-

세월은 흐르고,

시간의 요정을 잡으려는 인간의 애처로운 손길을 외면하고,

또 다른 세대로,

역사의 횟불을 넘긴다.

받기 싫어도,

주기 싫어도,

그렇게.

건낸다.

잡을 지,

버릴지는.

 

 

너의

선택

 

 

 

***

[그렇게도 초대장을 보냈는데, 매년마다. 항상 들은체도 안하더니, 이렇게 와줬구나.

귀여운 짜식, My little Joshua.]

조슈아Joshua-

오랜만에 들어보는 이름이군.

[아르지오Argio, 제가 그 이름 싫어하는 것 알면서. 항상 그러시죠.]

[아아, 그랬나. 미안하다, 미안. 늙은이들은 기억력이 떨어져서 말이지, 하핫.]

아아,

능청스럽군요. 여전히,

[그냥 파티만 참석하는 거에요. 모델일은 거절입니다.]

[아이쿠, 벌써부터 일 얘기를. 자자, 나중에 얘기하고. 우선 한 잔하라고, 이 칵테일. 내가 프로듀스한거야.]

능글, 맞다니까. 왜, Steve랑 절친인지 알겠군. 안 봐도-

두 명의 관계가 어땠을지, 그림이 그려진다. 둘이 청년일때면, 뭐랄까.

1960년대- 그 정도일까. 상상도,

가지 않네.

21세기 소년들이라고. Kloud나, 나나.

당신들의 세계는, 어땠나요.

물론, 나는 알 수 없죠.

그리워할 수도 없지요, 모르니. 그저,

내가 살 세상을

걸어갈 뿐. 그것이

신에 대한 인간의, 최소한의

 

 

 

예의

 

 

 

칵테일이, 목으로 넘어가고.

Kloud 생각이 내 마음으로 흘러들어왔다.

일,

일. 해야지.

일.

 

***

 

 

하아,

나 항상 힘들어.

형만 편안거하고, 좋은 거하고.

흥흥흥,

[빠각.]

아, 잘렸네.

오케.

이건 여기두고,

오케.

통풍구를 통해서 방 안으로,

 

 

진입

성공

 

 

***

 

[Johnny POV]

 

[네? 그게 어떻게 아르지오Argio한테 넘어갔데요?]

[사람의 연이란건 그래. 그래서 항상 말하잖니. 인연을 소중히 하라고, 연인은 떠나가지만. 인연은 영원해.]

[Kloud랑 안 떨어지거든요, 저.]

[흐응, 젊은이들은 항상 자신만만하지. 미래를 알지 못해도, 그것이.

젊은이만의 권리지. 늙은이들은 그저, 조용히 바라볼 뿐. 그게 우리들의 도리.]

와작.

피자가 Steve의 입 속으로 사라진다.

아아, 갑자기 다녤형 생각나네.

[하여간, 이번 타겟이 그건가요. 그런데 왜. 갑자기 친구껄 뺏을려고 하는건 아닐테고.]

[의뢰가 들어왔어.]

[라이벌이 훔쳐달라고 하는거에요?]

[아니, 루시Lucy.]

[여자이름이네, 무슨 칠십먹은 할머니가 아르지오Argio한테 원한이라도 있나요.]

와작.

나도 한 입.

[

 

아니, 루시Lucy는. 아르지오Argio의,

 

딸이야.

 

]

.

..

...

으잉?

 

 

 

솨아-

솨아-

 

 

 

 

***

시간은 뒤로,

공간은 앞으로.

기차는-

 

 

 

멈출 수

없지

 

***


End file.
